


Love Affinnity of Pets 寵物情緣。RG叔生賀文

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: RG叔生賀文
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 4





	Love Affinnity of Pets 寵物情緣。RG叔生賀文

葛雷格里這天難得準時下班，他愉悅的到超市買了菜，打算回家做頓吃的慰勞自己。喔對，他還順便買了塊牛肉，打算煎個牛排犒賞一下最近、好吧，是一直都很乖的約翰。他養的退役柯基犬。  
正當他提著大包小包，準備掏出鑰匙打開家門時，隔壁傳來了開門的聲音。  
他好奇的探頭看，卻是一隻捲毛黑貓從門口慢悠悠地晃出來。牠翹著自己長長的尾巴，在走到門外後順勢一踢，門就緩緩、緩緩地闔上了。  
他忍不住吹了聲口哨。  
好聰明的貓啊。  
他記得隔壁好像是最近這陣子才搬來的。看來很厲害啊，可以把貓教得那麼好。  
聽到口哨聲，捲毛黑貓抖了抖耳朵，轉頭看向了這裡。葛雷格里可以發誓，他真的聽到那隻黑貓哼了一聲。  
他瞪了一會兒眼睛，然後才是摸摸鼻子，走進了自己家。  
來迎接他回家的是他的柯基犬約翰。約翰睜著眼睛邁著小短腿從臥室跑出來，哈哈哈的聲音迴響在沒什麼東西的客廳裡。  
葛雷格里放下手中的東西蹲下身摸摸約翰的頭，「好男孩，今天在家乖嗎？」其實原本的葛雷格里是不養寵物的。他是個警察，上班時間長，下班時間也不固定，又是個單身漢……好吧是搬到這裡才變成單身漢的。養寵物對他來說，和虐待動物沒什麼兩樣。可惜他因為某些原因，只好不得不收養了這隻退役軍犬。幸好約翰是個乖孩子，也不貪吃，所以家裡可以放自助餐，這方便多了，還不用去買貴死人的寵物餵食器；喝水也方便，他買了個寵物喝水機，只要他不要三天不回家就行。  
話說回來，他怎麼記得他好像曾經有三天不回家過？  
約翰享受的蹭蹭葛雷格里的手，興奮的繞著他跑圈圈。他開心極了，這表示他終於可以出門散步了。雖然他的主人很少帶他出去散步，但是短腿的他每天在家裡跑跑也是可以過日子；但是他的主人還算盡責，只要有準時下班的晚上還是會帶他去公園散步，很不錯了。他是隻要求不高的狗。  
「我今天難得早下班，帶了牛排給你，等等煎給你吃。」葛雷格里對著約翰笑得眼睛都瞇起來了。約翰配合的汪汪兩聲，像是聽得懂他說的話似的。  
葛雷格里笑了笑，站起身，帶著自己買的菜走進了廚房。  
當他忙了將近一小時走出廚房時，他發現家裡來了客人。他頓了頓，眼神四處掃了掃，然後嘗試地開口說：「呃……你好啊？」  
那位客人是隻黑貓。一隻捲毛黑貓。是的，就是隔壁養的那隻捲毛黑貓，他下班回家時在門口看到的那一隻。  
呃不，他現在不太確定是不是隔壁養的了。因為牠出現在他家。牠為什麼會出現在他家？而且，約翰還在牠身邊打轉。約翰，你和牠很熟嗎？需要介紹一下嗎？  
葛雷格里就這樣站在那裡，想著他到底是要繼續跟那隻貓講話還是不要繼續跟那隻貓講話。  
「喵。」最後，那隻貓翻了個白眼，也打了個招呼。  
「汪汪！」約翰也叫了兩聲。那聲音聽起來像是在介紹牠的朋友。  
葛雷格里尷尬了十秒鐘，最後揮揮手進廚房去拿他剛煮好的晚餐。  
「既然家裡有客人，我想還是在客廳吃飯好了。」他端著他和約翰的晚餐從廚房走出來，而黑貓和約翰，一個在桌上一個在桌旁，已經在等了。「牛排是約翰的。約翰你愛分就分吧。義大利麵是我的。」葛雷格里交代。  
最後，他到冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，打開電視，然後看著一貓一狗說：「開動了。」  
吃完飯，葛雷格里收了自己的餐盤，也順便收了約翰的盤子。他發現黑貓只是在一旁睡覺，完全沒有要分食約翰的牛排的意思。  
他歪了歪頭。這情景感覺像是一貓一狗都是他養的似的。  
沒多久，當他洗完餐盤時，他家的門鈴響了。  
「是誰？」他隔著貓眼看出去，只看見一位紳士站在外面。「找誰？」他警覺心極高的沒有打開門，只是再次丟出了問題。  
門外的紳士拉出了一個微笑，用著他比美中提琴的聲音說：「請問我的貓在您這裡嗎？」  
葛雷格里轉頭看了一眼窩在約翰身邊睡覺的黑貓，然後頭也不回的問：「什麼顏色的？」  
「黑色。」門外的紳士沒有遲疑地說。  
葛雷格里轉轉眼珠，然後打開門。「好吧－－」他示意這位紳士可以進門。  
他打量著他的鄰居。身高１８０公分以上，紅髮，身材中等；穿著打扮相當得體，起碼西裝看起來很貴，腳上的鞋子也是，八成是手工訂製款；左手無名指有個戒指，看來應該是已婚；右手掛著把黑色長直傘，傘面平滑，傘柄有鑲金屬，說不定有機關。綜合以上觀察，這人背景不凡。  
然後，他就看見他被黑貓抓了一爪。「夏洛克…」紳士皺眉嘆氣地喊了個名字。  
「噗。」葛雷格里忍不住笑了出來。「抱歉，我去拿醫藥箱給你。」他連忙找藉口離開。  
「抱歉，看來我今天是帶不回牠了。」在葛雷格里自動自發為鄰居上藥的同時，鄰居抱歉地開口。  
葛雷格里搖搖頭說：「這倒是沒差。看這樣子牠應該是闖我家空門的常客，和約翰也很熟，無所謂。」  
「我比較好奇的是，牠到底是從哪裡跑進來的？」  
鄰居拉起一個微笑，直指道：「或許您沒有發現，您樓梯間的氣窗通常都沒有關緊。氣窗對出去的位置正巧是後棟鄰居的圍牆。而夏洛克正巧是一隻貓。」  
「原來是從樓梯氣窗啊…」葛雷格里恍然大悟。「等等，你怎麼也知道？」葛雷格里又問。  
「我猜的。」鄰居依舊微笑。  
「猜的？」葛雷格里皺起眉頭。  
「你一整天不在家，房門都關著，家裡沒有開空調空氣卻不沉悶，這表示你有開窗通風的習慣；而我們是鄰居，房子格局一樣，我自然知道哪裡會有窗戶。這不難猜。」鄰居繼續微笑。  
「哇喔，你是鑑識員還是調查員什麼的？很精彩的推論。」葛雷格里挑起一邊眉毛，相當讚許地說。  
「只是一個小小的公務員而已，不足掛齒。」一直保持微笑的鄰居笑得眼睛都快瞇起來了。  
包紮完傷口，葛雷格里這才想到，「對了，還沒自我介紹。葛雷格里．雷斯垂德，新蘇格蘭場兇案組督察。」他伸出自己的右手。  
「麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯。」鄰居也伸出了右手，然後握上了他的。  
葛雷格里瞥了眼他們握著的手。鄰居的手有點軟軟的，卻比他的手再大了點。  
麥考羅夫特也瞥了眼他們握著的手。葛雷格里的手有些厚實，握起來很溫暖。他只握了幾秒就鬆手，但眼神閃閃，笑容一點不退。他舉起自己的左手秀著那塊大ＯＫ蹦並說道：「感謝您的照顧。」  
「時間也晚了，那麼，我就不打擾，先告辭。」麥考羅夫特站起身，略略地傾身示意。  
葛雷格里也跟著站起身，卻是揮揮手，覺得他有點太多禮。「都不是什麼事情。反正照你這麼說，那隻貓……叫夏洛克？」麥考羅夫特點點頭。葛雷格里接著說：「夏洛克大概明天睡醒就會自己從樓梯氣窗跑走了。」  
「是這樣沒錯。」麥考羅夫特同意地點點頭。「但至少，讓我略盡心意。」他微笑地說道。  
葛雷格里想了想。「這我可不敢保證。」他聳了聳肩。「畢竟我是個警察。你知道，倫敦嘛。」他眨了眨眼。  
麥考羅夫特朗聲笑了兩下。「誠然。但我可以等。」他走向門口，他手中再次握住自己的傘。他順手將傘掛在自己右手上，比了比隔壁的門。「畢竟，我們可是鄰居。」  
「是的，親愛的鄰居。」葛雷格里微笑著說。  
「晚安，親愛的鄰居。」麥考羅夫特說。  
「晚安。」葛雷格里也說。

次日早晨，盥洗完畢一臉清爽準備要出門上班的葛雷格里在門口發現了一個紙袋。一瞬間職業病發作的他差點以為是哪個仇家找上門，放了一包爆裂物在他家門口。他不動聲色地觀察著這個紙袋，接著發現有張有著素雅花邊的白色小紙貼在上面，上頭用優雅好看的花體字寫了一行字。  
「一點薄禮請笑納。祝您有美好的一天。」  
葛雷格里露出了一個微笑，他忍不住看向了隔壁大門。依舊緊閉，如同往常的每一天一樣。  
他打開紙袋，裡面有著一份看起來很美味的三明治及一個紙杯。他聞了聞，老天，這咖啡也太香了吧？  
俗話說得好，一天的美好要從早餐開始。所以奉行這句話，葛雷格里今天一天的心情都很好。就算是中餐有人手氣很屎選到了一間難吃的中餐外賣，或是他的下屬今天交上來的報告都是鬼畫符或狗屁不通，或是他今天的文件多到在桌上山崩，都沒能改變他覺得今天很美好的印象。  
為了禮尚往來，他決定今天不要太晚下班，因為他要去買個好吃的小甜點。除了可以用來延續自己今天的好心情之外，還可以用來回禮給隔壁優雅又迷人又好心的鄰居。  
他回到家門口，鄰居的大門依舊緊閉。他聳了聳肩，將屬於鄰居的那一份甜點比照早上的方式放在了他的門口。接著他想了想，走進家門，拿了一支筆又走出來。  
「這一天簡直不能更美好，希望你也是。」  
他把文字直接留在了紙袋上。他當然不會有那種有著素雅花邊的白色小紙，他只有大衣口袋裡的筆記本。  
他再次進門回家，然後停住腳步。  
「呃、不，你到底是從哪裡進來的？」葛雷格里對著正在他沙發上睡得無比舒爽的一貓一狗喃喃自語。  
他記得他昨天晚上睡覺前把樓梯氣窗關了。  
夏洛克很明顯有聽到他說的話。牠尾巴甩了甩，像是在說〝你管我〞這三個字。  
葛雷格里抹抹臉，決定放過自己。「好吧好吧，你請便。」  
這邊，仍在辦公室裡辦公的麥考羅夫特則是接到了祕書的通知。「長官，有人在您的住宅門口放了一袋物品。您需要監看畫面嗎？」  
麥考羅夫特擺擺手，示意秘書將畫面轉過來。他抬眼望去，看見的是他前一天剛打好關係的好鄰居－－葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察。好督察在門口放了一個紙袋，再在紙袋上寫了字。麥考羅夫特忍不住微笑了起來。  
「今天就這樣吧。」他闔起並收攏了桌上的那些文件，起身撣撣身上不存在的灰塵並拉平西裝上那些微乎其微的皺褶。  
「明天請一樣幫我準備早餐與咖啡。在他出門之前來接我就行。」他拿起不離身的黑色長直傘，邁步走向辦公室大門。「謝謝。」他補了一句。  
秘書點點頭，跟在自己的長官身後一起走出了辦公室。  
麥考羅夫特今天讓公務車停在遠一點的地方後才下車回家。他隱隱約約有個想法，所以他不想太過打草驚蛇。  
他信步走到自己家門口，低頭看著那一個寫了字的紙袋。他微微笑，輕輕地拎起它。他看見袋子上不甚工整的筆跡，忍不住加深了自己的微笑。他這次選擇不演繹其中的物品，他要將這個驚喜留到他進家門之後。  
當他解開大門上的晶片鎖、準備打開家門時，隔壁已是先一步開了門。一顆有著灰髮的腦袋探了出來，在看到麥考羅夫特時，笑出了一口白牙。「喔、嗨，你回來啦。」  
後者點點頭，示意地提起了手上的紙袋。  
葛雷格里有點不好意思的搔搔頭說：「早餐的謝禮。喔、還有，很好吃。」  
「我的榮幸。」麥考羅夫特說。「同樣地，也感謝您。想必夏洛克又在你家了吧？」  
「對。你怎麼知道？」葛雷格里問。「我明明把氣窗關了啊。」  
「這個嘛…」麥考羅夫特抿抿唇，思考著如果他這次又把路徑說出來，會不會又斷了夏洛克一條路。最後，他有些故意地，用手上的雨傘比了比葛雷格里的前窗。  
順著傘的方向看過去，葛雷格里看到的是自己房子的前窗。他狐疑地皺眉，片刻後，恍然大悟的喔了一聲。「敢情好，他還會開窗啊？」  
「雕蟲小技。」麥考羅夫特戲謔地說。「他連我大門上的晶片鎖都會開呢。」  
愣了愣，葛雷格里釋懷地哈哈大笑了起來。「說得也是。」  
他們在幾句寒暄後各自進了家門，臉上俱是難以掩飾的微笑。他們突然都開始期待了明天的到來，而不是只為了解決一個又一個的工作或生活上的難題。  
他們開始演變出另一種生活習慣，一個人提供了美味的早餐，另一個人則提供美味的甜點。直到有一天，一位自稱是麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯的助理秘書的安西亞小姐找上了葛雷格里。  
他們碰面的地點是在葛雷格里家門外的一棵行道樹下。仔細觀察一下就可以發現，女助理所站的位置剛好可以完美的避開周遭的監視器。  
「呃、妳說什麼？」葛雷格里又問了一次。「妳認真的？」  
「是的，相當認真。」女助理點點頭，表情沒有絲毫玩笑的成分在。  
「送甜點這個我可以，吃晚餐這就有點……」他不能否認自己有點心動，畢竟對方是麥考羅夫特，他早覺得那男人頗合他的胃口。可他們還不熟吧？用甜點吃太多會牙疼這種理由改成一起吃晚餐，這有點…  
「若您同意，此後我將會盡力調整長官的時程表，以配合您二人的行程。」女助理說得頭頭是道，葛雷格里卻越聽眉頭皺得越深。  
他怎麼想都覺得詭異。難道這是麥考羅夫特的計謀嗎？如果真的是，是不是表示那個人其實也不如他想像中的…呃、單純？得了，麥考羅夫特和單純好像也沒什麼關係。  
「…不，我覺得還是算了。」最終，葛雷格里擺擺手。「我覺得突然就跳到一起吃晚餐這很奇怪。妳還是跟麥考羅夫特說吧，以後別再幫我準備早餐了，沒法回禮會讓我良心不安。至於夏洛克，我看什麼鎖也阻止不了牠跑到我家裡來找約翰玩，所以也沒差了。」反正在他發現之前，還不知道夏洛克都已經闖空門多少次了呢。  
見事情倒向預期之外的結論，安西亞一張俏臉都白了。她試圖想力挽狂瀾，但提出交換條件的是她，她又有什麼理由收回自己所說的話？  
下一秒，她的手機傳來了簡訊提示音。她戰戰兢兢地點開簡訊，然後臉色變得煞白。  
「呃、怎麼了？妳還好嗎？」葛雷格里關切地詢問。他眼見這位名為安西亞的女助理的臉色白上加白，差點以為她是撞邪還是什麼的。「有什麼我幫得上忙的？」  
女助理猛地抬起頭，勢頭之大連葛雷格里也嚇了一跳。  
「您的確……幫得上忙。」女助理看著他，戚然一笑。  
葛雷格里心底突了突，不好的預感越漸強烈。

＊＊＊

傍晚六點半，敬業樂業的葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察再次準時下班。可惜他今天面上的表情不如往常來得愉悅。  
當他一踏出新蘇格蘭場的大門，一台黑色的積架就緩緩地滑到他的面前停下。他自動自發地開門上車，動作沒有一絲遲疑。  
在車上的，是同樣一襲西裝筆挺的麥考羅夫特。他在葛雷格里上車的同時收起手中的文件，並摘下了閱讀用的金邊眼鏡。「我不認為這會是解決問題的辦法。」他開口道。「儘管於我個人而言，這是件榮幸的事。」  
葛雷格里轉頭看他，眉毛挑得高高的。「你確定這不是什麼你和她演出來的戲碼？」  
「當然不是。」麥考羅夫特光速否認。「儘管我給予我的助理相當大的權限以代理我的日常生活，但那可不包括……」然後他抿緊了唇。  
「追求一個男人？」葛雷格里歪笑著接道。  
看著葛雷格里的笑容，麥考羅夫特清清喉嚨，然後才點點頭說道：「追求一個男人。」  
在聽到這個答案後，葛雷格里盯著他看好半晌。這時汽車早已發動，正駛往一個他根本不知道的見鬼地方。「說真的，我們才剛認識。」  
麥考羅夫特依舊是看著他。接著，他深吸了一口氣後說道：「不盡然。」  
葛雷格里再度挑眉。  
「在與您成為鄰居之前，我便已調查過方圓十公里內的所有住戶。這其中當然也包括了您。」眼見葛雷格里準備開口，麥考羅夫特舉起一隻手先一步地制止了他。「而我的工作職位說高不高說低不低，於政府中恰恰正是一個需要為自己做如此準備的地位。」他認為自己已經說得夠隱晦了。麥考羅夫特看著葛雷格里。儘管他依舊面無表情，但天知道他心底帶著多少忐忑。這是他第一次對見面不到五次的人如此自白，簡直是破天荒。有鑑於此，好吧，他稍微可以原諒自己助理的越俎代庖了。  
葛雷格里先是愣了愣，然後才是緩緩的睜大眼睛張開嘴巴。「你是說……」他頓住話語。那個職位叫什麼？呃、不對，到底是哪個職位？  
「…你都是這樣追求男人的嗎？」最後，葛雷格里問的是這句。  
「不，你是第一位。」麥考羅夫特斬釘截鐵的說。  
「第一位什麼？」第一位追求的？第一位追求的男人？第一位用這種說法追求的男人？  
「各種意義上的第一位。」麥考羅夫特毫不遲疑地說。  
葛雷格里再度睜大眼睛張開嘴巴。「你看起來不像……」處男。  
麥考羅夫特悄悄、悄悄地翻了個白眼。「我不是。」  
「噢。」葛雷格里鬆了一口氣。  
不對，他為什麼要鬆一口氣？  
「所以你到底對你的助理說了什麼？」數分鐘後，葛雷格里又問。  
嘆了口氣，麥考羅夫特說：「我只是提醒她，私底下去找您是件〝非常〞不恰當的行為。」  
「然後她就臉色白得像鬼一樣？」葛雷格里咋舌道。  
「這我就不清楚了。」麥考羅夫特微微笑說。「如果，您認為此事不妥的話，我們即刻可以回程。」麥考羅夫特再次強調。「我的個人意願，不代表您的。目前來說。」  
轉頭看著他，葛雷格里又挑起了眉毛。「所以你不想和我一起吃晚餐？」  
「不，我很想。」麥考羅夫特看著他，眼中光芒如同他們初見面那晚一樣的閃閃。「而且，我得強調，這是我的榮幸。」  
「但是，就如同您所說的，我們不認識彼此－－對您來說，這或許就足以讓這頓晚餐蒙塵。也是我極不願意見到的。」  
歪頭思考了會兒，葛雷格里露出一口白牙笑著說：「有道理。」  
麥考羅夫特臉上表情沒變，心底卻是格登一聲。  
「首先，是你，不是您。」葛雷格里說。  
麥考羅夫特驚訝地望著他。  
「再來，是葛雷格。」葛雷格里又說。「這兩個稱呼不改，我覺得我這輩子都沒辦法跟你一起好好的吃頓飯。」他抱怨道。  
「……這輩子？」麥考羅夫特比美精密機械的大腦在停滯半秒鐘後，精準地抓到了關鍵字。  
「難道你只打算吃今天這頓飯？」葛雷格里挑眉反問。  
「當然不。」立刻反駁。  
葛雷格里笑彎了眼。「所以，我想……麥奇？」  
「麥克。」麥考羅夫特再度反駁。  
點點頭，葛雷格里沒有意見。他看向窗外，想著這台車到底還要開多久。  
片刻後，麥考羅夫特問：「葛雷格，我能吻你嗎？」  
葛雷格里震驚地轉頭看他。他的視線不自覺掃過他乾燥的唇，然後下意識地嚥了嚥口水。他幾乎不帶掙扎的，點了點頭。  
麥考羅夫特移動了自己的位置，讓自己的髖部貼著葛雷格里的。他側頭，一隻手托上葛雷格里的後腦，嘴則是輕輕地吻上了他。  
他啄吻著他的嘴，悄悄地用舌尖描繪著那裡的形狀。葛雷格里微微啟唇，這暗示再明顯不過。麥考羅夫特將舌頭探進他的嘴裡，畫圖似的臨摹著每一寸的形狀。  
葛雷格里忍不住將手扶上他另一隻手的臂膀，他摩娑著他。他們接吻的感覺太好了。  
「噢、天哪…」當他們鬆開彼此後，葛雷格里深吸了一口氣，忍不住感嘆了一句。  
麥考羅夫特此時不過距他一根指頭遠。他的喉結上下滑動，吞嚥著那不存在的口水。他的自制力讓他不需要深呼吸，但那也阻止不了他的褲襠微微地突起了一小塊。  
「老天，是你技巧太好還是我們真的…」葛雷格里頓住了話。他看見了麥考羅夫特的眼神，他的眼底不再閃著光芒，而是吞噬了所有的光芒。他的呼吸滯了滯，然後艱困的說：「要吃飯的地方還沒到嗎？再這樣下去我們都要在車上做完全套了。」  
麥考羅夫特感覺自己的褲檔更緊了。「不，我沒有……預期到那個。」他舔了舔唇。現在他有預期到了。  
葛雷格里哽住了呼吸。「…老天，不要告訴我你的意思是你沒有帶………我的天哪！」他刷地紅了臉。  
麥考羅夫特沒有點頭承認，卻也沒有說話反駁。  
他只是後悔沒有在車上準備好保險套和潤滑劑。  
而幸好，體貼的司機此時終於將車子停了下來。停車的地點，是他們的家門口。  
葛雷格里下了車，抬頭看著兩人的家門，然後說：「你他媽開我玩笑啊？」  
麥考羅夫特跟著下了車，手中的雨傘則是有意無意地擋在自己的身前。葛雷格里看了他那奇怪的姿勢一眼，然後眼神了然地又移回自己的視線。  
「與其到餐廳，我認為眼下對我們關係最好的地方應該是在家裡。」麥考羅夫特解釋說。「所以我訂了外賣。」  
對此，葛雷格里只是搖搖頭。「你家我家？」  
「我家。」麥考羅夫特微笑說。  
他們一前一後走到家門口，就在葛雷格里等著麥考羅夫特開門的當下，他瞥見自己的前窗上坐著一隻貓，還有一隻狗兩腳趴在上面。  
六隻眼睛對上，約翰汪汪兩聲，夏洛克則是眼帶不屑的喵凹了一聲。  
葛雷格里突然覺得莫名的尷尬。  
「別在意。」已開了門的麥考羅夫特說。「他的貓生到目前為止還沒對任何事物滿意過，除了你的狗約翰之外。」  
夏洛克聞言，喵凹得更大聲了。  
「別否認，夏洛克，你知道我說的是事實。」  
夏洛克這次則是齜了牙。  
「記得要好好吃飯，否則媽咪會生氣的。」  
葛雷格里的視線在麥考羅夫特與夏洛克之間來回。直到進了麥考羅夫特的家門，脫下了外套掛在衣帽架上後，他才是挑眉看著麥考羅夫特說：「你知道你剛剛是在和一隻貓吵架對吧？」  
麥考羅夫特的動作僵了僵。  
「而且你說了『媽咪』？」葛雷格里的眉毛挑得更高了。  
「我、呃…習慣。」麥考羅夫特略略紅了臉，拾著自己身上的配件說。  
葛雷格里看著麥考羅夫特脫了外套，馬甲，領帶，他甚至解開了襯衫最上方的扣子。他再次嚥了嚥口水，忍不住脫口而出道：「吃晚餐而已。你脫得這麼徹底，我會以為你真的想做。」  
正在折袖子的麥考羅夫特動作又僵了僵。  
葛雷格裡轉轉眼珠，才意識到自己似乎又說了什麼帶著暗示的話。  
麥考羅夫特先是花了半秒鐘消化葛雷格里所說的話，然後便是放慢了自己折袖子的動作，邊一字一句清晰地道：「事實上，這裡一直都有準備。」  
這次，換葛雷格里臉紅了。  
麥考羅夫特沒有再多說什麼。他領著葛雷格里來到飯廳，桌上早已擺滿食物，看起來令人食指大動。  
「奧利佛店裡的餐點，我想應該符合你的口味。」麥考羅夫特說。  
「你怎麼會知道這家？」葛雷格里狐疑地問。「我是說，這應該不是你平常會去用餐的地方吧？」  
為葛雷格里拉開椅子，麥考羅夫特神神秘秘地說：「一點小調查。」  
葛雷格里坐了下來，看著麥考羅夫特為兩人斟上紅酒，然後又脫口說：「所以你是不是連我穿什麼牌子的內褲都知道了？」  
聞言的麥考羅夫特手一滑，洒了一些紅酒。  
「你看起來似乎有些浮躁啊長官。」葛雷格里笑著說。  
「畢竟這是我們第一次共進晚餐。」麥考羅夫特也拉開椅子坐下，臉上表情波瀾不驚，像是剛剛什麼事都沒發生似的。「所以，我誠摯的建議，我們能否先離那些私密話題遠一點？」他瞇眼討好地笑著說。  
「我可不是那個在車上索吻的人。」葛雷格里聳聳肩，然後喝了口紅酒。「不錯，很順口。」  
「我的錯。」麥考羅夫特點頭，而後舉杯致意。「很高興你喜歡。帶一瓶回去？」  
「別，我不收賄。」葛雷格里笑出一口白牙說。「留著晚餐約會用就行。」他眼珠轉了轉，又接著道：「更何況，我肯定你還有更好的。」  
麥考羅夫特點點頭。「有道理。」  
他們優雅且和平地吃了一頓美味的晚餐，最後做結尾的是一份看起來也相當引人垂涎的甜點。  
葛雷格里在看道甜點時忍不住挑了眉。「我以為你的助理說你被禁用甜點？」  
麥考羅夫特噘起嘴，抱怨地問：「為什麼你要幫她？」  
「因為這是我被迫要來和你共進晚餐的原因？」葛雷格里反問。  
麥考羅夫特噎了噎。「好吧。」他把甜點往葛雷格里的方向推了去。  
葛雷格里拿起甜點匙，用他所知最慢條斯理的動作挖了一湯匙起來。麥考羅夫特瞪著那支湯匙，像在看著畢生最凶狠的勁敵；然後葛雷格里將之放進自己的嘴裡，用他所知最優雅的動作將湯匙從口中抽了出來。麥考羅夫特瞪著那空無一物、只殘留了些奶油痕跡的湯匙抿嘴，像是在思考要如何贏得下一屆的大選。  
以上情節就這樣重複了一次又一次，直到甜點只剩下最後一口。麥考羅夫特下意識地呻吟了一聲。他看見葛雷格里手中的湯匙將那最後一口也挖了起來，然後…送到了自己的面前。  
他受寵若驚的看著葛雷格里，後者則是歪笑著看他。「吃吧。被你那樣看著誰還吃得下去。」感動萬分的麥考羅夫特湊過頭去，張開嘴。他先是伸舌捲上了甜點，然後才是將湯匙含進嘴裡。  
這次，換葛雷格里呻吟了一聲。「你非得吃得這麼色情嗎？」  
麥考羅夫特瞇眼笑看著他，再緩緩地把湯匙從自己口中拉出，接著用舌頭將每一寸表面都舔乾淨。  
「我的老天……」葛雷格里再度呻吟。他開始覺得和麥考羅夫特吃飯很痛苦了。  
當兩人唯一的交流從甜點改為晚餐後，這意味著他們交流的時間會變多，談論的話題也將更廣泛。  
他們開始在言語上試探對方的底線。從政治到生活，從運動到專業。  
葛雷格里確信了麥考羅夫特知道每一本百科全書的內容在寫什麼，以及每一位政治人物或是即將成為政治人物者的背景故事。他就像是一個會自動連線的知識庫，或知識宮殿什麼的，只要給他個關鍵字，他就會給你一堆資訊，還會自動過濾掉你不想要或是不需要的。而同時他也確信了基本上麥考羅夫特就是個懶人。這是由於他的大腦早已能夠迅速的判斷出最快的解決途徑，因此他總是不太樂意去做那些徒勞無功的事情。  
至於麥考羅夫特，則是確定了葛雷格里的確是個足球狂熱者，業餘的運動愛好者，並且也是同樣的懶。不過理由不同，葛雷格里懶是因為他的生活太忙。工作占據了他一天中泰半的時間，他甚至身不由己，因此他學會了在身體能夠接受的限度內苛待自己，只為了能夠多休息一點。  
此外，麥考羅夫特也確定了葛雷格里基本上就是個嘴砲，這從他們頭一次一起吃晚餐時便已表露無遺。那些無論是口頭上或是肢體上的性張力，早已將他們之間的關係拉到緊繃。就像是一條高空鋼索，只要稍微再多施點力便會崩斷，讓他們兩人一起掉落那……肯定無比美妙的萬丈深淵。  
麥考羅夫特舔舔唇。不可否認地，他就在等著那一天；他知道葛雷格里也是。  
而終究，那一天來臨了。  
「這是在搞什……」葛雷格里站在家門口，看著屋子裡面的那一團亂。接著他驚覺不對，急忙大喊：「約翰？約翰？」沒有聲音的反應讓葛雷格里更急了，他衝進家裡開始樓上樓下地找著他的短腿小柯基。  
最後，他在自己的臥室裡找到躺在地上奄奄一息的約翰，腿上明顯有著槍傷；一旁，黑貓夏洛克明顯也失去意識地躺著。「我的老天爺啊！」葛雷格里直覺想拿起電話叫救護車，在按下通話鍵之前才想到這是狗和貓，要找獸醫院。他連忙找出毯子將一狗一貓前後搬上他的奔馳，直衝早已認識的動物醫院。  
「牠們兩個怎麼樣？」葛雷格里焦急地問著獸醫茉莉。  
他在等候手術的時候就給麥考羅夫特打了電話，只不過對方電話沒人接。於是他改發了封簡訊過去，還順便附上了醫院的名字和地址。  
在一段時間的搶救後，獸醫茉莉幫兩隻動物都上了點滴，並送進了醫院的臨時籠。「都沒有生命危險，不過因為兩隻都有腦震盪，所以要住院幾天觀察一下。」  
葛雷格里鬆了一口氣。在放鬆下來的同時，他才想起家裡的那一團混亂。他拿起手機打電話給自己的下屬，對方卻告訴他已經有人報警了。葛雷格里縱使有些狐疑，卻也沒有想太多，只當是哪個路過的人或鄰居好心了一下。  
接著，麥考羅夫特就出現了。  
「噢、嘿，你可來了。」葛雷格里迎上前去。  
麥考羅夫特看起來風塵僕僕，臉色肅穆，像是遭遇了什麼重大事件似的。他一看見葛雷格里，下意識地稍稍放鬆了臉上的表情。  
「別緊張，牠們沒什麼事，一點皮外傷加腦震盪，茉莉已經讓牠們打點滴休息去了。」自然地把麥考羅夫特的臉色解釋為擔心，葛雷格里先發制人地開始說起狀況。「我帶你去看看夏洛克。」  
站在臨時籠外，麥考羅夫特抿唇不發一語。沒多久，黑貓的耳朵動了動。牠瞇著眼睛看向籠外，與麥考羅夫特四目相對。  
夏洛克聲音嘶啞地咪了一聲。  
麥考羅夫特這時才長出了一口氣。他轉頭看向葛雷格里，拉起了一個不太敬業的微笑。「感謝您的即時相助。若是再晚一步，恐怕夏洛克小命不保。」  
「別，我也只是把牠送醫院而已。」葛雷格里揮揮手，然後又拍拍麥考羅夫特的肩。「我得先回家去了。警察這時大概已經在我家蒐證完了吧。」  
「關於這個……」麥考羅夫特暗示了個外邊談的眼神。  
葛雷格里挑了個眉看向他，卻沒反對地跟著他往外走。  
麥考羅夫特領著葛雷格里直上了自己的坐駕。他們一前一後地鑽進後座，葛雷格里還沒來得及看清車內的裝潢，手上已是被塞了一台打開的筆電。「怎麼？」他才問完，就看見螢幕上播的是他家被闖空門時門外的監視畫面。  
「這是…？」他家外面什麼時候有監視器了他怎麼不知道？  
闖空門的總共有三個人，穿著普通，就像是路邊你會看到的人。他們打開他家門像是回自己家一樣，輕鬆愜意。螢幕左上角出現的時間顯示這件是發生在他回家一個小時以前，葛雷格里有點怨恨自己怎麼不早點回家。  
「根據人臉辨識系統的判斷，這三人是俄羅斯間諜。很可能原本他們要翻的是我家，卻誤打誤撞去到了你那邊。」麥考羅夫特的聲音相當公式化，一臉的公事公辦。「這案子最終會交接到秘密情報處。但有鑑於您是受害者，又是蘇格蘭場的督察，我想我能動用那麼一點點職權，將這件案子改為由您負責督導進行。」  
葛雷格里闔上筆電，看向麥考羅夫特，一臉的嚴肅。「把話說清楚。」  
「哪個部分？」麥考羅夫特反問。  
「原本是什麼意思？誤打誤撞又是什麼意思？負責督導是要怎麼負責？」葛雷格里毫不客氣地一點一點指出。  
麥考羅夫特臉色頓了頓，分鐘後才是放鬆了臉部表情笑了起來。「看來您的確是個不容小覷的警察。」  
「近日北方諸國針對北極地開發出現了些國際問題，恐怕這是他們會登門拜訪的原因。誤打誤撞這部分恐怕得歸咎於夏洛克；他們嘗試追蹤他，而他時常進出你家，所以……」麥考羅夫特尷尬地笑了笑。「恐怕這是我也沒有料到的問題。」  
「這於負責督導這部分……由於案子必須移交秘密情報處，所以我傾向將您請調至該單位。但我想，您應該不認同。」麥考羅夫特看向葛雷格里，後者則是同意地點點頭。「所以，折衷辦法是委屈您抽空至秘密情報處的辦公室聆聽簡報並指揮行事，規定的時間及日期由您決定；交通問題則由我來解決。」  
葛雷格里看著他，臉色顯得陰晴不定。他說不準現在自己是什麼心情，有點複雜。大概像是有一天你暗戀的人告訴你他是黑幫老大之類的吧。麥考羅夫特所說的內容的確頗切合他的心意，能夠調查自己的案子又不用考慮到利益迴避的問題，很不錯。  
像是知道葛雷格里會接受似的，麥考羅夫特一點也不著急他的答案。他不疾不徐地收起了筆電，再自外套內袋拿出自己的皮夾，翻出兩張鈔票遞給葛雷格里。「醫藥費。」  
葛雷格里看了他一眼，擺擺手，沒收錢。「沒什麼錢，不必了。」他接著抬起手，準備開門下車。「你的提議，我接受了。不得不說，你的確是個談判高手。」葛雷格里頭也不回地說。「晚點見。」  
十分鐘後，兩人在家門口再次碰頭。  
葛雷格里站在自家門口，雙手環胸、神色不善地看著蒐證人員正收拾著工具準備離開。麥考羅夫特站在他身旁，略略蹙眉地也看著。葛雷格里瞟了他一眼，然後說：「想看就進去看吧，調查員。」  
忍不住輕笑一聲，麥考羅夫特整了整自己的表情後才是走進葛雷格里的屋子。直到新蘇格蘭場的人員都走光後，麥考羅夫特才是慢悠悠地晃出來。  
葛雷格里看著他挑眉。  
麥考羅夫特拉起一個微笑，比了比自己家。  
點點頭，葛雷格里跟了上去。  
「你的結論？」才踏進家門，葛雷格里便是毫不客氣地問。  
「手法相當粗糙。」麥考羅夫特開始脫起自己的裝備。「很顯然他們在翻完整間房子之後才發現自己找錯房子。」他嗤笑了一聲。「所以有可能，我這間屋子在近期內也會遭到搜索。」  
「那還住這裡？」葛雷格里問。他問的是廢話。守株待兔這道理大家都知道。  
「有榮幸邀您一起？」麥考羅夫特反問，臉上帶著挑釁的微笑。  
葛雷格里瞪著他足足有好幾分鐘，然後才是笑了出來。「你這瘋子。」  
麥考羅夫特挑了眉，倒是沒有加以反駁。其實他現在腦袋裡想的全是另一件事。他盯著葛雷格里看著，眼神瞬也不瞬。  
分鐘後，葛雷格里才注意到他的視線。他雙手環胸挑了眉看回去。  
麥考羅夫特緩緩地，緩緩地舔了自己的下嘴唇。  
葛雷格里翻了一個大白眼，忍不住說：「你知道嗎，我開始覺得這也是你和你助理所策畫的陰謀了。」  
麥考羅夫特呶呶嘴，露出了一個相當不認同的表情。「看來你對我誤解挺深。」他下了個總結。「夏洛克是媽咪的愛貓，我又怎麼可能會做出惹媽咪傷心的事情呢。」他假惺惺地笑了笑。  
葛雷格里不以為然的哼了哼。「誰知道呢。」接著他擺擺手，轉身準備出門。「把房間收拾好吧，福爾摩斯先生。要叨擾一段時間了。」  
  
＊＊＊

同居的第一天，葛雷格里就知道這決定絕對是個天大的錯誤。  
如果說之前的性張力只是個暗示的話，那麼現在，他們就是已經把床鋪好了。這當然指的是實質意義上的。  
葛雷格里瞪著自己床頭的潤滑劑和保險套，想著這次要丟到哪裡去。  
才三天而已。應該說，從第一天晚上開始，這兩樣東西就開始不厭煩其煩的出現在他床頭，好像多看幾次之後他就會點頭同意說「好吧那我們就來使用一下吧」。被自己的這個想法給逼出了一個白眼，葛雷格里伸手把那兩樣東西給收了起來。  
他並非否認兩人上床的可能，但麥考羅夫特對於這點自始至終都沒有明講，這是他不滿的原因。不過話說回來了，難道他當著他的面問「請問我能跟你上床嗎」他就會答應嗎？再度被自己的想法給逼出了一個白眼，葛雷格里決定去洗個澡冷靜一下腦袋。  
當他渾身濕漉漉地只在腰間圍著一條毛巾從浴室中走出時，正正有一雙眼就在浴室門口看著他。葛雷格里很沒形象的慘叫一聲，手上的毛巾也跟著掉在了地上。  
麥考羅夫特挑眉看著眼前的風景，他的視線將葛雷格里由上到下掃了一遍，然後露出了招牌的舔唇動作。  
葛雷格里很沒形象地翻了個大白眼。他毫不避諱地直接彎腰撿起地上的毛巾，然後問：「你不是說你今天不回來？」  
麥考羅夫特聳聳肩，不置可否地說：「行程臨時取消。」  
葛雷格里邊圍著毛巾邊說：「你少逗了。取消一個行程你還有千千萬萬個行程。」他看向麥考羅夫特，然後問：「你回來幹嘛？」  
後者歪歪頭，用無辜的聲音說：「回來幹你？」  
葛雷格里挑起眉毛，又問：「現在？」  
麥考羅夫特掏出口袋的懷錶，看看時間，然後再看向葛雷格里。「晚上八點三十五分，飯後運動時間。」  
葛雷格里看著他不動聲色，片刻後才是問：「他們今天晚上要來？」  
麥考羅夫特露出失望的表情說：「我們分明談的不是這個。」  
葛雷格里歪出一個笑，然後說：「才第三天，長官。我相信你是個正人君子。」  
「哦～由此可見你和我挺不熟。」麥考羅夫特微笑地說。「你是怎麼猜到的？」他亦步亦趨地跟在葛雷格里身後，大有跟著他進客房的意思。  
接著，門碰的一聲在他面前關上。  
「因為你沒脫西裝，長官。」門內的葛雷格里大聲說道。「而且你說了『飯後運度時間』。我很確定你從來沒有安排過什麼飯後運動時間。」  
「我們可以現在開始安排。」門外的麥考羅夫特也不離開，他相當自然地繼續在門外與葛雷格里聊著天。  
沒多久，葛雷格里換了一套家居服出來。「所以現在是什麼狀況？」  
換上了一張可惜的臉，麥考羅夫特說：「他們的偵查讓他們認為今晚是闖空門的好時機，而我決定成全他們。」  
葛雷格里點點頭。「甕中捉鱉，懂。」接著他想了想，歪頭問：「所以我們要離開？」  
眼底因為對方的動作染上了些笑意，麥考羅夫特說：「如果你願意躲在儲藏間的話。」  
「儲藏間？我家可沒有這種地方。」葛雷格里意外的說。  
麥考羅夫特神祕地笑了笑。  
他領著葛雷格里來到自己的房間，然後轉向面對衣櫃。  
接著，麥考羅夫特拉開衣櫃門，撥開一件又一件掛著的西裝，再在底面按了按。  
衣櫃的底退了開，出現了一個小空間。  
葛雷格里挑了眉。「我怎麼覺得這一點都不讓人意外？」  
麥考羅夫特微微笑，聳了聳肩。  
接著葛雷格里打量了他。「你打算穿這樣躲在那裡？」  
麥考羅夫特聳了聳肩。「現在才想到已經來不及。隨意把衣服放著只會啟人疑竇。」他做了個請的姿勢。  
兩人一前一後地鑽進了衣櫃後面。才一進去，葛雷格里就開始後悔。雖說一個小小的躲藏空間當然不會有多大，但這還是太小了，小到他們兩人只能緊緊地貼在一起，緊得連根手指頭都插不進去。  
「我後悔了。」葛雷格里說。他的臉湊在麥考羅夫特的頸間，鼻間嗅到的盡是他帶著木質調的香水味。他的胸口感覺著他的心跳正一擊一擊地，敲進他的心底。  
「你可有想過…」麥考羅夫特舔舔唇，緩緩地說。  
「停。」葛雷格里打斷了他。「不是現在。」然後，他屏住了呼吸。不僅僅是因為外頭傳來了聲音，更是因為麥考羅夫特的胯下。「老天…」  
麥考羅夫特尷尬地低笑了幾聲。  
葛雷格里翻了個大白眼，拒絕再說話。  
而外頭，雜亂的聲音越來越近，直到出現在房門口。接著，客廳也傳來了聲音。下一秒，臥室的門被打開，雜亂的腳步聲傳來。葛雷格里下意識地繃起了身體，試圖辨識出那些聲音是屬於哪些人。  
葛雷格里聽見了交談的聲音，那屬於他不熟悉的語言。看來先進房的是俄羅斯人。他手指頭動了動，手中意外地被塞進了一把小手槍。他挑了眉，大拇指卻是扳開了保險開關。  
慢慢的，他們聽見外面的人接近了衣櫃。衣櫃門被打開，悉悉蘇蘇的翻找聲音就近在他們的耳邊。葛雷格里可以感覺到他的腎上腺素正在飆漲。他知道麥考羅夫特現在也繃緊了神經，等著先發制人的那一刻到來。  
接著門外再次傳來了聲音。俄羅斯人開始焦急，慌亂的聲音此起彼落。衣櫃這個區域被拋下了，俄羅斯人開始翻出武器。樓梯間傳來了槍響，說話的聲音開始大了起來。就在葛雷格里屏住呼吸的同時，麥考羅夫特已是動作迅速地按開了躲藏室的門，一個箭步衝出去。葛雷格里也跟著他的動作竄了出去，才舉起槍，麥考羅夫特的屬下也在同時間踹開門進來。  
他們在瞬間就壓制並扣下了俄羅斯間諜，葛雷格里對此感到驚嘆。政府效率在特別的時候總是會特別的好，這大概就是那個特別的時候。  
「所以，這會怎麼處理？」看著麥考羅夫特的屬下將俄羅斯人押走，葛雷格里雙手環胸的問。  
麥考羅夫特挑眉看著他，反問道：「你是負責人。你問我？」  
葛雷格里頓了頓，然後點點頭說：「我明天會進辦公室了解狀況，再向你回報。」  
麥考羅夫特拉出了一個微笑點點頭，然後示意葛雷格里進門。  
「所以，我想我們可以開始另一個議題了。」他看著葛雷格里的目光灼灼，笑容異常燦爛。  
葛雷格里心底格登一聲，開始有不好的預感。「什麼另一個議題？」  
「你說呢？」麥考羅夫特站近了葛雷格里一步。這距離讓他能很好地看著葛雷格里的臉，嗅聞著他身上的味道。他湊近了自己的臉，悄聲地說。「你打斷了我。」  
瞪著自己眼前的人，葛雷格里嚥了嚥口水。「所以？」他想起了麥考羅夫特胯下頂著他的感覺，又熱又硬。他從離婚後就沒有……天哪他在想什麼？  
麥考羅夫特演繹著他，眼底迸出光芒。「啊，你想到了。」他舔舔唇，繼續說：「東西之所以存在，是有意義的。」他指的是每天出現在葛雷格里床頭的那些物品，但是很顯然葛雷格里想到別的地方去了。  
葛雷格里再次嚥了嚥口水，下意識地想退後一步。  
一隻手阻止了他。  
「不。」麥考羅夫特只來得及讓自己說出這個字。  
他吻上了葛雷格里。  
這是他們之間的第二個吻。  
在愣住一秒後，葛雷格里放棄了抵抗。第二次的吻比第一次的感覺還要好。不僅僅是目眩神迷了，他甚至有點站不住腳。  
麥考羅夫特的唇舌簡直靈活得沒天理，徹底驗證了什麼叫做挑逗的前戲。葛雷格里手指顫抖地抓住麥考羅夫特的領口，努力制止自己想扯開他襯衫的衝動。麥考羅夫特一手托著他的後腦，一手緊緊地攬著他的腰。他們的胯下貼在一起，擠壓著彼此，呻吟從喉嚨、嘴角逸出，又再一次地擊垮理智。  
這個吻持續了很久很久。或許吧。直到他們分開時，兩個人都氣喘吁吁，雙頰弄不清是因為缺氧還是情動而緋紅。  
「不要逃避。」麥考羅夫特低聲說。「我們已經逃避這個議題很久了，葛雷格。」  
葛雷格里翻了個白眼說：「我們從來沒有討論過這個議題，麥考羅夫特。」  
「從來都是你在做而已。」  
麥考羅夫特瞇起眼睛笑，同意地道：「是的。而且我能肯定的說，我挺喜歡這麼做的。」他再次吻上了葛雷格里。  
他的雙手捧著他的臉頰，變化著各種角度吻他、舔他。葛雷格里嘴張得大開，任憑麥考羅夫特舔過他的齒列、牙齦、上頷，他的口水因缺乏吞嚥而流出，打溼了他的衣領。接著麥考羅夫特的手鬆開了他的臉頰，摸上了他的肩膀，然後下滑，最後抓住他的屁股。他的舌頭還在他嘴里肆虐著，兩條舌頭纏著繞著頂著。葛雷格里終於開始受不了地嗚咽，他主動的貼緊麥考羅夫特，讓他們的陰莖再次擠壓在一起。  
然後，麥考羅夫特的手機就響了。  
「操！」在正精彩的當下被手機鈴聲嚇得差點射出來絕不是什麼太好的經驗，兩人在鬆口的同時都罵了句髒話。  
葛雷格里看著麥考羅夫特深呼吸一口氣後才拿出了自己的手機。他眼睛轉了轉，然後看了麥考羅夫特一眼，最後走向走廊底端的主臥室。  
麥考羅夫特屏住了呼吸，差點沒聽清電話那頭說的是什麼。「不，取消我晚上所有的行程。對，一個不留。」他嚥了嚥口水，覺得口乾舌燥。「我有事要忙。會很忙。非常忙。」他的腦袋現在已經在想像主臥室裡有什麼了。

崎人 2020.07.23


End file.
